T'as perdu !
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "-Oh, nous sommes amis ? Il haussa les épaules et rejeta un rapide regard vers la gauche. -Nous l'avons été, en tout cas. Une amitié… rapprochée. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il remettrait ça sur le tapis." OS rempli de Flash-Back !


**Hello !**

 **De retour avec un OS issu d'un petit défi avec Lili_Angelia.**

 **Les règles nous ont laissé beaucoup de liberté, c'est pourquoi seules le début et la fin se "ressemblent".**

 **N'oubliez pas de passer lire aussi celui de Lili ;)**

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Princeton, l'air était encore frais en ce début de printemps et pourtant bon nombre d'automobilistes se trouvaient déjà sur les routes. L'hôpital reprenait un peu plus de vie en ce début de matinée notamment parce que la grande patronne venait de franchir les doubles portes du hall. Comme chaque matin, ses talons claquaient au sol et permettaient à ses employés de savoir quand la journée reprenait réellement. Elle arriva au bureau des infirmières.

- _Bonjour, Docteur Cuddy._

 _-Bonjour, des appels ?_

Elle récupéra les messages et fila dans son bureau. Elle déposa son manteau sur le portemanteau, dévoilant ainsi son chemisier blanc et sa jupe bleue marine. Elle déposa son sac au bord du bureau et s'assit enfin dans son fauteuil. Alors que tout était bien rangé, elle remarqua un dossier bleu déposé devant elle. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, curieuse, et remarqua de suite le nom du patient de l'équipe de House. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de l'ouvrir, c'était inhabituel. S'il avait eu besoin de quelque chose, il ne se serait pas gêné pour débarquer chez elle en pleine nuit. Elle le feuilleta et s'attarda sur les symptômes ainsi que quelques un des traitements. Elle tourna la dernière page et fut étonnée en découvrant un post-it jaune collé à la troisième de couverture, où le diagnosticien avait écrit au stylo noir :

« **Vous êtes libre ce soir ?** »

Elle resta un instant sans bouger, relisant encore et encore ces cinq petits mots. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre. Elle décolla le papier jaune et découvrit une petite inscription au dos :

« **Oh, et signez au bas de la page !** »

Elle roula des yeux et ne put empêcher un rictus d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant qu'il lui demandait l'accord pour une biopsie. Elle ouvrit un tiroir à sa droite et en sortit un post-it vert. Elle attrapa ensuite un stylo et griffonna quelques mots. Elle colla soigneusement le bout de papier au fond du dossier et le referma.

...

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la température avait facilement grimpé de quelques degrés. Les routes étaient maintenant dégagées, l'heure de pointe étant terminée, et Princeton était déjà complètement réveillé au moment où le diagnosticien entra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il signa rapidement le registre et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre son bureau mais une infirmière le rattrapa en courant.

- _Docteur House !_

Il s'apprêta à lui lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes, mais, habituée, elle continua rapidement.

- _Le Docteur Cuddy a étudié votre dossier._

Il inclina la tête et pinça les lèvres. Il attrapa la pochette bleue et hocha la tête quand l'infirmière repartit, ne voulant pas prolonger la conversation avec le grincheux médecin. Celui-ci entra dans l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes se referment sur lui pour ouvrir rapidement le dossier à la dernière page. Un rictus étira ses lèvres quand il découvrit le nouveau post-it à l'endroit même où il avait collé le sien.

 **« Venez me le demander vous-même et je vous répondrais »**

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et retourna le bout de papier vert pour y lire :

« **Oh, et vous pouvez rêver pour que je vous accorde cette biopsie** »

Il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Autant pour le recto que pour le verso. Cette femme, aussi séduisante soit elle, était d'un tempérament de feu. Il rangea le post-it et ferma promptement la pochette lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et s'ouvrit sur plusieurs médecins. Un sourire aux lèvres, il avança vers son bureau pour commencer sa journée.

...

En début d'après-midi, le diagnosticien frappa la vitre de la porte à l'aide de sa canne et entra dans le bureau de sa patronne. Sans un regard vers elle, il se posta au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait relevé la tête et l'observa de haut en bas. Il ne bougea pas et garda son visage tourné vers la gauche.

- _House ?_

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête vers ses pieds.

- _Vous êtes libre ce soir ?_ demanda-t-il en tournant la tête en une séduisante grimace dont lui seul avait le secret.

Cuddy s'était redressée et, même si l'idée venait d'elle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne le lui demander en personne. Comme elle ne répondit pas de suite, il enchaîna :

- _Pour une soirée…_

 _-Un dîner ?_ demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- _En effet, il y a des chances que nous_ _dînions_ , ironisa-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux mais comme elle ne montrait aucun signe d'amusement, il reprit un air plus sérieux.

- _Ouais, un dîner…_

Elle réfléchit un instant. Une invitation de House, cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

- _Entre amis_ , finit-il à voix basse.

- _Oh, nous sommes amis ?_

Il haussa les épaules et rejeta un rapide regard vers la gauche.

- _Nous l'avons été, en tout cas. Une amitié… rapprochée._

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il remettrait ça sur le tapis. Elle se leva et contourna son bureau, s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- _Mais cette époque est terminée._

 _-Elle pourrait recommencer_ , proposa-t-il tout naturellement.

- _Vous voulez reprendre le… jeu ?_

Il haussa les épaules en acquiesçant légèrement tandis qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite sans vraiment lui répondre.

- _Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?_

Sa voix était lasse, comme si elle venait à peine de s'en remettre alors que lui voulait y replonger tête baissée.

- _Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà assez compliqué ? Ça ne vous suffit pas ?_

 _-Ça pourrait aussi tout simplifier._

 _-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi_ , avoua-t-elle.

Il voulut contester mais il ne trouva rien à redire. Peut-être avait-elle raison… Peut-être qu'être à nouveau si proche pourrait les détruire. Une nouvelle fois. Il baissa le regard avant de se détourner. Elle voulut voir ses yeux bleus une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce mais il en décida autrement. Elle ferma les yeux et elle se revit, assise dans l'herbe, à côté d'un House qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

* * *

 *** Flash-Back ***

* * *

 _A peine quelques jours après la reprise des cours, à l'université du Michigan, les nouveaux étudiants connaissaient déjà le campus sur le bout des doigts. Dans l'un des parcs à proximité, assis dans l'herbe en contemplant les nuages, Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House faisaient un peu plus connaissance. Une discussion assez impressionnante les avait entrainés à s'asseoir. Chacun énonçait des faits sur sa propre personne sans jamais sans lasser. Ils étaient là depuis plus d'une heure et ne semblaient pas voir le temps passer._

 _-_ J'ai du mal à comprendre les femmes. Mais je sais leur faire plaisir ! _Rajouta-t-il, vantard._

 _-_ Je me méfie des hommes _, dit-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête._ Même que je leur mens de temps en temps…

 _Il la regarda de travers et ne put s'empêcher de se questionner._

 _-_ Tu m'as menti ?

 _Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._

 _-_ Je n'oserai pas _, se moqua-t-elle ensuite._

 _Il lui pinça le bras et grimaça. Elle reprit :_

 _-_ Tu vas me faire croire que tout ce que tu m'as raconté était vrai ?

 _Il la dévisagea. Elle était plus intelligente qu'il ne l'imaginait._

 _-_ Je suis un grand menteur, mais comment tu…

 _-_ Je t'ai dit que je ne crois plus ce que les hommes me disent ! _rappela-t-elle en rigolant._

 _Il ne détacha pas son regard du sien, elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Elle cessa de bouger quand elle vit qu'il la fixait et garda son regard sur son visage. Un silence les enveloppa pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe._

 _-_ T'as l'air chiante…

 _Elle le pinça à son tour et il se pencha en arrière en l'observant faire._

-… Et tu me plais beaucoup.

 _Elle se figea._

 _-_ Et je crois… que je te plais aussi, _rajouta-t-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié._

 _Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise et amusée._

 _-_ Tu m'as l'air très sûr de toi.

 _Il secoua la tête, lui arrachant un sourire, et se rapprocha un peu d'elle._

 _-_ Je le suis _, finit-il en plongeant son regard azur dans le sien._

 _Son sourire s'étira de bout en bout et elle pencha la tête sur la droite, vers son épaule. Il en profita pour observer de plus près les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux bruns entouraient son visage délicat. Puis ses yeux, d'une couleur indescriptible, un parfait mélange entre le vert, le bleu et le gris. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur ses dents blanches, sa bouche pulpeuse recouverte d'un rouge à lèvre légèrement rosé._

-Tu as de très jolies lèvres _, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues._ J'ai envie de les embrasser.

 _Plus proche que jamais, chacun détaillait l'autre. Elle remarqua les plis sur son front, comme s'il fronçait souvent les sourcils. Son nez pointu et ses lèvres à peine visibles à travers sa barbe de trois jours qu'elle rêvait de caresser. Ses cheveux bruns ne semblaient pas coiffer et elle eut envie de les démêler du bout des doigts. Enfin, ses yeux. Un bleu azur complètement envoûtant. Elle aurait pu se noyer dans ce regard pétillant mais elle le connaissait à peine._

 _-_ Jamais le premier soir… _murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle le repoussa et se recula. Elle attrapa son sac derrière elle et se releva précipitamment._

 _-…_ Mais peut-être le deuxième ?!

 _Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître à l'autre bout du parc._

* * *

 *** Fin du Flash-Back ***

* * *

Le soleil se couchait rapidement sur Princeton, l'air était un peu plus frais en ce début de soirée et les routes se retrouvaient à nouveaux bondées. L'hôpital reprenait un rythme plus tranquille puisque la clinique était vide et que la patronne était enfin rentrée chez elle. Assise sur son sofa, une pile de dossier à ses côtés, Cuddy souffla une nouvelle fois. La paperasse l'insupportait de plus en plus et elle se leva difficilement de son fauteuil quand la sonnette raisonna. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon et leva les yeux au ciel.

- _House…_ souffla-t-elle nullement surprise. _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

 _-Ça marcherait._

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- _Qu'est-ce qui…_

 _-On continuerait exactement de la même façon_ , coupa-t-il. _Ce sera plus facile, moins douloureux._

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Cuddy. Il parlait de leur passé. Elle soupira et mit une main sur son front.

- _C'était déjà stupide à l'époque, ça ne peut n'est que pire aujourd'hui._

 _-On connaît les règles, on sait ce qui est permis et ce qui ne l'est pas !_

 _-Je ne remettrai pas les pieds là-dedans_ , affirma-t-elle.

Il regarda le sol, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

- _On a eu de bons moments_ , murmura-t-il en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

Électrisée, elle n'eut qu'à lire dans son regard tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier…

* * *

 *** Flash-Back ***

* * *

 _Le lendemain de leur promenade dans le parc, il était venu toquer à sa porte. Elle lui avait ouvert et, surprise, l'avait laissé entrer chez elle. La discussion venant naturellement, ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Elle leur avait servi un verre, vidant la dernière bouteille qui lui restait et ils avaient enfin pu s'installer sur le canapé. House ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler. Vêtue d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt blanc, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute, elle était toujours aussi séduisante que la veille._

 _-_ Sur quoi tu m'as menti hier ?

 _Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son sofa avant de lui répondre._

 _-_ Et toi, sur quoi tu m'as menti ?

-Pas grand-chose.

 _Il fit un signe de la tête et elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus._

 _-_ Pas grand-chose non plus.

 _Il roula des yeux, décidément, une tête de mule. Elle lui tira la langue et il se fit un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. D'une main, House jouait avec la bouteille en verre posée sur la table. Il la coucha et la fit tourner sans arrêt. Elle le regarda faire d'un œil méfiant et, quand la bouteille la désigna, il l'immobilisa de sa main. Il suivit la ligne de la bouteille et releva ainsi la tête vers Cuddy. Voyant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, elle comprit de suite où il voulait en venir._

 _-_ T'as triché !

-Même pas vrai _, assura-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres._

 _Il chercha à approfondir le baiser et elle le repoussa en arrière. Il s'enfonça au fond du canapé et laissa sa tête face à celle de la jeune femme._

 _-_ T'es dingue !

 _Elle n'avait aucun signe de colère, ni dans la voix, ni sur le visage. Elle semblait ahurie mais pas le moins du monde énervée. Au contraire, elle en rigolait et il fut ravir de pouvoir en rajoutée une couche._

 _-_ Complètement cinglé _, railla-t-il._ Et… j'adore jouer.

 _Il inclina la tête sur le dossier derrière lui et elle eut tout le loisir de plonger dans son regard. Une nouvelle lueur de malice s'illumina par la suite chez les deux étudiants._

 _-_ Ça tombe bien, moi aussi _, avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche._

 _Il caressa son dos tandis qu'elle lui chatouillait le haut du crâne. Quand ils se séparèrent, il posa un regard doux sur son amie et finit par déglutir avant de lui avouer :_

 _-_ Je ne suis pas un sentimental.

-Moi non plus _, assura-t-elle en un sourire malicieux._ On n'a qu'à en faire un jeu ?!

 _Il plissa les yeux, décidément, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus._

 _-_ Parfait _, s'exclama-t-il._ Le premier qui tombe amoureux a perdu !

* * *

 *** Fin du Flash-Back ***

* * *

- _Ne faîtes pas ça..._ souffla-t-elle.

Elle évita son regard et se redressa rapidement lorsqu'elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle.

- _Laissez-moi entrer._

De son regard perçant il la convainc d'accepter et elle retourna dans son salon en le laissant lui emboîter le pas. Il la rattrapa et s'assit en face d'elle, sur la table basse.

- _On était très proche._

Elle laissa le silence lui répondre.

- _Je m'amusais bien_ , reprit-il, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions.

- _Vous c'est sûr._

 _-Vous vous amusiez autant que moi. On rigolait bien._

Elle croisa son regard. Pour ça, il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri qu'à cette époque. Il avait un humour décalé et elle était complètement sous le charme.

- _C'est vrai_ , dit-elle le regard dans le vide.

Ravi de la voir un peu plus enclin à l'écouter, il reprit :

- _Ah vous voyez !_

 _-Mais on a aussi eu des mauvais moments,_ coupa-t-elle.

Il grimaça, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas céder si facilement. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et, bouche ouverte, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Plusieurs scènes lui revenaient en tête. Un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même bar… Lui draguait toutes les jolies filles pendant qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres, accoudée au bar. Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'une jolie blonde, elle avait détourné la tête et avait décidé qu'elle aussi, pouvait s'amuser sans lui. Elle acceptait les verres qu'on lui offrait et ne put retenir un sourire quand elle s'aperçut qu'il lui jetait sans cesse des regards en coin. Il grimaça et en rajouta une couche en embrassant sa nouvelle amie à pleine bouche. Cuddy l'ignorait royalement mais il décela tout de même une légère grimace sur son visage.

Cuddy ferma les yeux, cette soirée avait été celle où ils avaient clairement instauré les règles. Malgré leur petit jeu, rien ne les empêchait de rencontrer ou de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre. Un autre souvenir lui traversa l'esprit…

* * *

 *** Flash-Back ***

* * *

 _Elle se leva précipitamment et se dépêcha de sortir du bar. Elle l'entendit presser le pas pour la rattraper, mais, une fois dans la rue, elle se mit à courir. Plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. Elle voulait lui échapper mais il la suivit rapidement. Il l'avait vu traverser un groupe de personnes et il emprunta le même chemin. Peu à peu, la distance entre les deux étudiants se réduisait et le jeune homme accéléra une nouvelle fois. Il lui attrapa le bras dans la course et la fit brutalement se retourner. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais il la plaqua à lui, avant de la faire reculer contre le mur. Elle le fusilla du regard mais n'essaya pas de se débattre._

 _-_ T'es un connard.

-Je sais.

 _Il l'embrassa dans le cou sans même regarder autour de lui. Pourtant, personne ne devait les voir. Les règles avaient été fixées depuis le début. A savoir qu'ils avaient en effet le droit d'être intime. Les baisers et les caresses étaient acceptés et appréciés mais uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Et non pas au milieu de la rue alors qu'ils étaient en pleine journée._

 _-_ Excuse-moi _, souffla-t-il._

 _Elle le laissa faire quand il embrassa ses lèvres. Il lâcha son bras et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. Quand il se recula, elle plongea dans son regard azur._

 _-_ La prochaine fois que tu laisses entendre que je suis une fille facile, je te jure que mon genou rencontrera tes testicules.

 _Un rictus étira ses lèvres et il acquiesça doucement._

-C'est noté _, dit-il en protégeant inutilement ses parties intimes._

 _Elle lui accorda un sourire et l'embrassa furtivement. Malgré ce que pensaient les amis de House, et encore plus depuis la déclaration de celui-ci, ils n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière des vêtements. C'était une limite qu'ils s'étaient fixée silencieusement._

* * *

 *** Fin du Flash-Back ***

* * *

- _Oh, si peu._

Elle le fusilla du regard. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Peu importe qu'il ait tort, jamais il ne se laissait faire. Se débâtant, tant que cela était encore possible.

- _Cela n'a jamais été éprouvant pour vous et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme une idiote, je n'ai jamais enfreins les règles !_

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle refusait cette proximité.

- _Vous oubliez cette fois où vous vous êtes retrouvée dans les bras de Don Juan._

Elle croisa son regard. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

- _Vous vous foutez de moi ?!_

 _-Vous lui dévoriez littéralement le visage alors que nous…_

 _-Alors que quoi, House ?_ Coupa-t-elle en se levant.

Elle fit les cents pas, allant et venant devant la table basse. Il baissa un instant la tête, conscient de son erreur. Cette fois-là, aucun d'eux n'avait compris le comportement de l'autre. Elle se massa les tempes et il se leva lui aussi.

- _Je ne vous devais rien,_ murmura-t-elle en lui faisant face.

* * *

 *** Flash-Back ***

* * *

 _Le soleil n'éclairait qu'à peine le coin où se trouvait le couple enlacé. Un sourire aux lèvres, Cuddy lançait un regard charmeur à son ami. Il caressait le bas de son dos tandis qu'elle chatouillait sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en un rire cristallin. Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Cuddy se colla un peu plus à lui et captura ses lèvres. L'homme la serra contre lui et répondit intensément au baiser._

 _-_ Hey ! _Appela-House en entrant dans le parking couvert._

 _Le couple se sépara et, avant-même que Cuddy ne puisse reconnaître son voisin d'endocrinologie, celui-ci se jeta sur l'autre homme et le plaqua au mur. La jeune femme tenta de lui attraper le bras mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête._

 _-_ Arrête ! _cria-t-elle._

 _House attrapa le blouson du jeune homme et le balança quelques mètres plus loin._

 _-_ House !

 _L'autre tomba au sol et elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés. De son œil de futur médecin, elle vérifia qu'il n'ait rien de grave._

 _-_ Ça va ?

 _L'homme hocha furtivement la tête et elle se releva rapidement. Face à House, elle frappa son torse et le fit reculer de quelques pas._

 _-_ T'es malade ! Qu'est qu'il n'va pas dans ta tête ?!

 _Les yeux dans le vide, House n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur eux. Du moins, il n'osait pas y croire. Cuddy le délaissa et s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois vers son ami. Elle l'aida à se relever mais n'adressa pas un regard à House. A cette vue, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il hésita entre lui attraper le bras et l'embrasser fougueusement ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ses pieds décidèrent pour lui et il commença à reculer._

 _-_ J'ai perdu _, murmura-t-il dans un souffle._

 _Il secoua rapidement la tête et s'enfuit en pressant le pas. Cuddy se retourna vers lui mais elle ne put apercevoir que son dos. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-elle compris le réel sens de cette phrase ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, il avait déjà déserté._

* * *

 *** Fin du Flash-Back ***

* * *

Il ne répondit pas. Après tout, elle avait raison. Elle ne lui devait rien. Elle avait tous les droits. Il se contenta de plonger sans regard dans le sien.

- _Je n'ai fait que suivre les règles,_ reprit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la chaleur de son corps sur elle. Pourtant, il ne la touchait pas. Il l'effleurait à peine.

- _Je sais_ , souffla-t-il.

 _-On aurait pu y mettre un terme._

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et le vit froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord.

- _Un jeu ne prend fin que lorsqu'un des joueurs a perdu_.

Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien essayer de lui dire.

- _Et lorsque l'autre a gagné_ , finit-il.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et

- _Vous pensez que j'ai gagné ?!_

 _-Dans le sens où j'ai… perdu_ , dit-il rapidement. _Oui, vous avez gagné._

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se recula. Il la suivit mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse se retrouver aussi proche qu'avant.

- _Vous êtes le plus grand des idiots._

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Elle reprit :

- _Ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite ne vous a donc pas fait réfléchir ?!_

Il se tut. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Enfin, si. Il y avait réfléchit, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse à ses actes…

* * *

 *** Flash-Back ***

* * *

 _Affalé sur le canapé de son appartement, House n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Encore moins pour ouvrir cette porte derrière laquelle une personne ne cessait de sonner. Il avait une vague idée sur l'identité de la personne et il se força à se redresser. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira._

 _-_ Cuddy…

 _Il savait qu'elle viendrait l'engueuler. Parce qu'elle était une femme de caractère et qu'elle détestait qu'on lui marche sur les pieds. Ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt était complètement idiot. Il en était conscient et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne pour l'insulter._

 _-_ T'es un enfoiré _, accusa-t-elle._ Tu ne te gènes pas pour draguer toutes les femmes qui passent devant toi mais dès que…

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le palier et l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire entrer dans son appartement. Les voisins n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il referma la porte derrière elle et elle continua sur le même ton._

 _-_ Dès que moi, j'ose parler avec un homme, tu exploses.

-Explique-moi comment tu fais pour discuter avec quelqu'un quand ta langue se trouve dans sa bouche ?

 _Elle le foudroya du regard et planta son index au milieu de son torse._

 _-_ Ça ne te regarde pas. Les règles sont claires. Je ne t'appartiens pas !

 _Il tourna la tête, évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard._

 _-_ T'es un enfoiré, un égoïste, un emmerdeur, un…

-C'est bon, j'crois que j'ai saisi _, la coupa-t-il._

 _-_ Non.

 _Il planta son regard dans le sien, surpris par le ton utilisé. Sa voix s'était radoucie. Au point même qu'il crut l'entendre trembler._

 _-_ T'as rien compris du tout _, finit-elle._

 _Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres. Il répondit rapidement au baiser et l'encercla de ses bras, la plaquant à lui. Elle embrassa son cou et glissa ses mains sur son torse, sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu accès. Il effleura le bas de son dos et avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, elle se décolla de lui. Elle attrapa le bas du tissu et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Torse nu, il lui fit enlever sa veste en jeans et embrassa son cou. Elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture et il lui arracha presque son tee-shirt noir. Il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et, l'amenant à lui, l'entraîna vers sa chambre._

* * *

 *** Fin du Flash-Back ***

* * *

- _Bien sûr que si. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre ?_

Cuddy secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle quitta la pièce en vitesse et il la suivit jusque dans l'entrée. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte, certainement pour le faire sortir, mais, de sa canne, il la bloqua.

- _Sortez._

Il avança encore et se rapprocha d'elle, qui détourna la tête.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû comprendre ?_ Insista-t-il.

- _Si, en vingt ans, vous n'avez trouvé aucune réponse, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse erreur. Erreur que je n'ai nullement l'intention de reproduire_.

Il claqua la porte et elle sursauta. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de lui faire face.

- _Je n'ai qu'une hypothèse._

Elle se raidit. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard tout ce à quoi il pensait.

- _Mais il faudrait remettre en question le fait que le jeu soit finit,_ poursuivit-il.

 _-Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _-Parce que je crois que nous avions tous les deux perdus._

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer la tête penchée sur le côté.

- _Or si vous avez perdu, nous n'avons plus de gagnant. Donc le jeu n'a pas pris fin._

 _-Encore faut-il que votre hypothèse soit la bonne_ , répliqua la jeune femme.

- _C'est exact. Et c'est à vous de confirmer._

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour le dissimuler, plus ou moins discrètement.

- _Je… Je crois que vous avez très bien saisit le sens de nos actes._

Satisfait, il ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha d'elle en posant une main dans son dos. Elle frissonna quand il se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et leur souffle s'emmêlaient. Elle n'osa pas bouger mais, doucement, sa main se posa sur son torse pour l'arrêter. Un rictus se dessina alors sur son visage et il se redressa.

- _Jamais le premier soir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle hocha la tête. Contente qu'il lui trouve une échappatoire.

- _Mais peut-être le deuxième_ , sourit-il en utilisant ses mots.

Elle se crispa et se sentit fondre face à son sourire. Elle mourrait d'envie de le retenir, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser… Mais elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait supporter ce qu'il lui avait fait, vingt ans plus tôt.

- _Ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusion, House. On est trop vieux pour jouer à ça._

Il passa si proche d'elle qu'elle sentit son parfum l'enivrer.

- _Je refuse de perdre seul_ , souffla-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le regarda partir la boule au ventre. Elle voulait y croire, de tout son être. Mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il n'ait pas changé. Peur qu'ils n'aient pas changé. Quand il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaître, elle sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer. Elle était dingue de lui. Elle rêvait de pouvoir croire en eux. Mais elle n'était pas prête à revivre ça…

* * *

 *** Flash-Back ***

* * *

 _La pluie tombait sur les toits du Michigan. La journée commençait à peine et le gris du ciel annonçait parfaitement la journée qu'allait passée Cuddy. Enroulée dans les draps de son amant, elle semblait paisible. Complètement nue, elle ne ressentait pas le froid qui enveloppait la ville. Elle s'éveilla doucement et un sourire béat étira ses lèvres quand elle sentit son odeur envahir ses narines. Elle planta un peu plus son nez dans l'oreiller avant de se retourner vers l'autre côté du lit. Son sourire se crispa avant de disparaître entièrement. Le lit était vide. Elle passa sa main sur le matelas et se redressa légèrement. Les draps étaient encore chauds, il n'avait pas quitté le lit depuis longtemps._

-House ? _Appela-t-elle._

 _Elle se couvrit rapidement et se leva. Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un regard dans le reste de l'appartement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine, mais, n'entendant aucun bruit, retourna dans la chambre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de l'appartement. Elle espérait le revoir dans la journée mais son instinct lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle s'était réveillée seule, et elle le resta toute la journée. Il avait déserté et elle ne le revit pas avant de longues années._

* * *

 *** Fin du Flash-Back ***

* * *

Le frappement régulier du bout en caoutchouc contre le sol résonnait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sac sur l'épaule, le diagnosticien commençait sa journée en fonçant vers son bureau, évitant soigneusement les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Notamment celui de sa patronne, qui, pour une fois, ne l'attendait pas dans le hall. Il signa rapidement le registre, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner du comptoir, une infirmière lui remit un dossier.

- _De la part du Docteur Cuddy._

House hocha la tête et laissa sa canne contre le muret. Il ouvrit le dossier et fronça les sourcils face à ces feuilles vierges. Il souleva le premier document et découvrit une nouvelle feuille blanche. Enfin, il regarda le fond du dossier et attrapa le petit post-it vert collé à la troisième de couverture.

 **« Vous êtes libre ce soir ? »**

House jeta un regard derrière son épaule, vérifiant qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir lire ces quelques mots. Il retourna le bout de papier et pinça les lèvres.

 **«** **Moi aussi j'ai perdu** **»**

Il releva la tête et croisa instantanément le regard de la jeune femme, qui, derrière les portes de la clinique, l'observait depuis son arrivée. Elle leva le menton et lui rendit son sourire quand elle décela dans son regard de petites étincelles. Un deuxième soir… et peut-être plus. Elle lui laissait une chance. Encore une. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne jouerait plus, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça.

 **P'tite review pour donner votre avis ?**

 **Ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
